


can i tell you a secret?

by stylinsomg



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Kisses, M/M, a bit of drabble really, cuddles and just wow fluff, enthusiastic niall, harry and louis' first kiss, hints of ziam, its 3:30 and i cant sleep, its 4 am now oops, niall wants a gay couple in the band, really short oops, uuuummmmmmm, xfactor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:30:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinsomg/pseuds/stylinsomg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry thought Louis was cute, really cute. Louis thought Harry was cute too.</p><p>Basically Louis and Harry are cuddled together on a bunk bed and they have their first kiss together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	can i tell you a secret?

The boys had just finished recording their video diary for week three on the XFactor, and where walking back to their rooms.

"Wow, that's so much fun! What if we win? I hope we win, do you guys think we'll win?" Niall asked excitedly, he was always so full of engery after they performed or recorded the video diaries. 

Harry grinned and shrugged a little. "I dunno, Niall. I hope so. And even if we don't I hope we can all stay friends." He stole a glance at Louis, and, just to see Louis was already looking. They looked away quickly, their cheeks heating up. _  
_

They got back to their rooms and ate a little, before Zayn and Liam decided to go play Mario Cart, and of course Niall ad to go. Niall loved Liam and Zayn a lot, even thought that they'd make a nice couple. Too bad they weren't gay.

Louis poked Harry's cheek and begged him to go and cuddle. Harry groaned and stood up. "Be glad that I love you, Lewis," he teased. Louis gasped. "You didn't." Harry giggled, nodding. 

Louis walked into the room with the bunk beds, and climbed onto the top bunk. He laid on his side, making sure Harry had enough room, and making sure he wouldn't fall off. "Harold get up here," Louis said, hanging over the side of the bed. Harry sighed and climbed up the later to the bed. "Yes your majesty." Louis blushed softly, and laid back down. Harry laid on his side beside Louis, and smiled softly. 

They didn't say anything for a while, just looked into each other's eyes and enjoyed each other's presence. Harry had such pretty eyes, and pink, plump lips that looked so soft and so pretty. Louis took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. Not only did he want to kiss them, he also wanted to see them wrapped around his co- 

"Lou? You okay?" Harry asked softly.  _Shit._  "What?" Louis asked opening his eyes. "I'm fine, I just zoned out a bit I guess." Harry smiled, and nodded understandably. 

They talked for a bit, and seemed to have gotten closer, and closer. So close their noses were practically touching. Harry could feel Louis' breath on his upper lip and forced himself not to scream or cry or wank right then and there. 

Louis bit his lip and looked up at Harry. He  _really_ needed an excuse to kiss Harry. "Haz," Louis whispered softly. "Can I tell you a secret?" Harry nodded slowly.

"You've gotta be closer, Haz, closer," Louis whispered. Harry nodded, and leaned closer. "Closer," Louis whispered. Their lips were practically touching, and Harry swallowed thickly.

"W-What's the secret?" Harry whispered, the slight movement of talking making his lips brush against Louis' lips. 

"The secret is," Louis whispered "I li-" he was cut off by Harry's lips fullly pressed agaisnt his own. Harry quickly pulled back, his cheeks burning like fire. 

"S-Sorry," Harry whispered. 

Louis shook his head. "Don't be sorry, I've been wanting to do that for a while, actually."

Harry blushed darker, and slowly leaned forward to kiss Louis again. The kiss was short and sweet, with small giggles. 

"I really like you," Harry whispered, resting his head against Louis'.

Louis grinned and pecked Harry's lips, and okay, he really hoped that was okay. "I really like you, too, Harry."

Harry smiled and leaned forward to kiss again. This time, they moved their lips a little faster. Harry licked along Louis' bottom lip, and Louis gladly parted his lips. Harry rolled onto his back, and brought the older boy on top of him. They were too caught up with each other to hear the click of the door opening. 

"Oh! Well, I guess it's back to the game room," Liam said, his cheeks heating up.

Niall grinned and fist pumped the air. "Yay! At least there's one gay couple!"

Louis and Harry pulled away from each other, their faces like tomatoes.

Liam, Zayn, Louis, and Harry gave Niall confused looks, laughing softly.

"Sorry," Niall blushed. The boys laughed and shook their heads. 

Louis and Harry got off the bunk bed, and went to play Mario Cart with the boys,  Harry sitting on Louis lap.

Later that night, Louis slept in Harry bunk with him, whre they kissed more, and decided to be boyfriends. They may not have known it then, but soon, their love would have to be hidden. 

**Author's Note:**

> comment/kudos :)


End file.
